Elevator installations are usually arranged in an elevator shaft, which connects a plurality of floors. The elevator shaft comprises shaft door openings at the level of the individual floors. Shaft doors are arranged at these shaft door openings. The elevator installation comprises an elevator car, which is arranged so as to be capable of travel inside the elevator shaft. The elevator car comprises a car door opening. The car door is arranged at this car door opening. Both the shaft doors and the at least one car door usually each comprise at least one door leaf.
EP 2 088 273 A1 shows an opening and closing mechanism for an elevator door constituted as a folding door. The elevator door comprises a door drive, a belt coupled to the door drive and a coupling gear fastened to this belt. The folding door comprises a leading and a trailing door leaf. The door drive is coupled to the leading door leaf in such a way that the leading door leaf is pivoted out of its door closing plane when the motor shaft of the door drive rotates and the doors are then opened. A drawback is that such a door system is complicated in design and comprises many individual parts.